1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications and, more specifically, to communications between users of communication devices and customer service agents.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most companies need to provide customer care and make customer service agents available to customers. Each time a customer calls a customer service agent and consumes the customer service agent's time, it costs the company money and cuts into profit margins. To reduce these costs, many companies have implemented automated customer care options via Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems, or self-service customer care options via the web. However, sometimes a user really does need or want to talk to a customer service agent. Therefore, in order to provide users' with adequate customer care and reduce customer care costs, there is a need for a system and method that enables customer service agents to efficiently serve customers.